Una sonrisa
by May le Vann
Summary: Cuando un ser querido se marcha, lo único que quieres volver a ver es una sonrisa, aquel gesto tan hermoso.


_Una sonrisa_

Aquel día fué el más triste para mí, Aeris lo fuiste todo para mí, te admiraba siempre tuviste una sonrisa en la boca, no te ponías facílmente triste, pero aquel día no recibí ni una sonrisa tuya, te encontraba rara, no eras la de siempre, la encantadora y simpática Aeris. Ahora estoy cinco años después de tu muerte, aquí mirando una de tus queridas flores, me recuerdan tanto a tí. La última vez que te vi, estabas en el umbral de la puerta de la iglesia, sonriendo con Zack, esa fué la última sonrisa que regalaste. No pude decirte lo mucho que te quería, me arrepiento de no habertelo dicho antes, estúpido Sephiroth, todo fué culpa suya, todo. Desde que perdí a mi madre, hasta que te mató a tí, Aeris, la persona que más amaba en ese momento, te quise tanto, gracias a ti mi corazón volvió a sonreir, pero ahora vuelve a ser uno de los más fríos. Denzel está a mí lado, parece ser que cree que algún día volveré a sonreír, lo haría si me vovieras a dedicar una de tus dulces sonrisas. Cierro los ojos, ese olor tan conocido, el olor de tus flores, miró enfrente y allí estás tú sonriendomé:

-Hola, Cloud.- me dices dulcemente.- ¿Otra vez aquí?- me miras con cariño.

-Aeris...-había deseado tantas veces verte y ahora mismo no se me ocurría nada.

-Cloud, ya no veo que sonrías.- me dices, te volteas.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía tu cara, tu ojos color esmeralda llenos de cariño y ternura, tu largo pelo, y tu lazo rosa, te echava de menos, por pequeña cosa que fuera, te echaba de menos y no podía decirte nada, te pusiste de rodillas, me hiciste levantar la cara y me sonreiste, aquella sonrisa dulce que me alegrava:

-¿Vas a volver a sonreír?-me preguntaste.

-Aeris te echado de menos tantas veces, desde que te fuiste de mi lado.-logré decir en parte lo mucho que me hacias falta.

-Cloud, yo también te echo de menos, a ti, a Tifa, a Marlene, a Barret, Cid, Vincent, y a todos los demás.-me dijiste.

-Aeris, yo te quiero.- por fin te lo dije.

- Yo también, pero ahora mismo no estamos en el mismo mundo, un día cuando tu vida finalize allí, volverás aquí.- me dijiste, me cojiste de la mano.

- Pero...-no pude terminar.

-Cloud, te esperaré, pero mientras tanto quiero que vivas una vida feliz, quiero que te cuides.- me dijiste.- Vive lo que yo no pude vivir, y no te tortures más.- sonreiste.

-Lo haré Aeris, lo haré por los dos.- te lo prometí.

-Hasta siempre Cloud.- me dijiste.

Estaba otra vez de vuelta en tu Iglesia, al lado mío estaba Denzel, y parecía como si no estubiera allí, se giró bruscamente y me dijó:

-La chica de las flores, dice que mires debajo de esa ventana.- Zencel la señalo.

Me quedé petrificado, Aeris había hablado con Denzel, miré donde justo me había dicho Denzel, nunca me había percatado de que allí había una pequeña caja de madera, estaba grabado mi nombre, la abrí, allí estaba una foto tuya junto a mí, llevabas en la mano una pequeña flor, y debajo de la foto había un lazo tuyo, y una carta, la fecha era un día antes de tu muerte:

Querido Cloud:

Te echaré de menos, echaré de menos tus ojos, tu pelo, tu seriedad y sobre todo tu sonrisa, me encanta tu sonrisa, nunca te lo dije por verguenza, pero espero que cuando yo no esté sonrías mucho, más que yo. Quiero que también cuides de Tifa, la quiero mucho, bueno y de todos, y vive, espero que te cuides mucho. Una última cosa, te quiero.

Aeris Gainsboroung.

Al final de la carta estaba un poco arrugada habías llorrado al escribirla. Derrepente mi corazón sintió una punzada, por que no me lo habías dicho antes, por que no me dijiste que me querías, podríamos haber sido novios, o algo más. Cogí la cajita, y le dijé a Zencel que nos fueramos, le sonreí, él me miro y se extrañó al principió, pero luego me sonrió, cuando estaba apunto de salir de la iglesia oí:

-Me encanta tu sonrisa.- era Aeris, no la pudé ver, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabia muy bien que ella estaba sonriendo.

**FIN**

_Gracias por haverlo leido, a sido muy especial para mí._

_Mayte_


End file.
